


Wrong Number

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" The guy said, obviously confused, which caused Brendon to chuckle. "So I'm guessing this isn't it, then?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Brendon said, beginning to wake up. "It's cool, though. My house seems to be a popular wrong number destination. One time, we got this call from this obviously foreign guy, but he wouldn't accept that he called the wrong number, so he argued with my dad for an hour. My dad hung up after awhile, but for the next week we kept getting calls from him. I tried to get my parents to answer it again, but it was a no go, sadly. I bet we could have been friends, he had a wicked accent."</p>
<p>"You wanted to befriend a complete stranger all because he had an accent?" </p>
<p>"Duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how necessary this is, but please don't do anything Brendon does in this. This is fiction, real life results WILL NOT BE THE SAME, STRANGER DANGER AND ALL.

One thing that Brendon hated was the home phone. He was sure that it was out to make things hard on him because it always rang when he was home alone, meaning he had to answer it. That in itself wasn't bad, but the constant wrong numbers and telemarketers, and the fact that he had to sprint downstairs to answer it, that part was the issue to him.

The first day of summer vacation was no different. And it also found a way to ring at eight in the morning, right after his parents left for work, but still early enough to wake him up. He stumbled out of his bed and down the stairs as fast as he could. As he entered the kitchen he tripped over some unknown object, but he was too tired and confused to pay much mind to it. All he knew was that he had to answer the phone.

He yanked it up and pressed the button right as it rang for the last time. "Hello?" He mumbled out, hearing the grogginess in his own voice.

"Hi, um, is this the Dollar Store?" A young, male voice said from the other end.

Brendon pulled the phone back from his ear and looked at it in confusion. Maybe he was dreaming. "I'm pretty sure not, but who knows?" He looked around his kitchen. "I'll sell you a crappy spatula for a dollar if you want."

"What?" The guy said, obviously confused, which caused Brendon to chuckle. "So I'm guessing this isn't it, then?"

"Nope," Brendon said, beginning to wake up. "It's cool, though. My house seems to be a popular wrong number destination. One time, we got this call from this obviously foreign guy, but he wouldn't accept that he called the wrong number, so he argued with my dad for an hour. My dad hung up after awhile, but for the next week we kept getting calls from him. I tried to get my parents to answer it again, but it was a no go, sadly. I bet we could have been friends, he had a wicked accent."

"You wanted to befriend a complete stranger all because he had an accent?" 

"Duh. Alright, he's from somewhere else, not my shitty little town, you know? He must know things I don't, and I'm sure it would've been an experience. What if we became friends, and then one day he became some insanely famous person, then I could call him up, and say, hey buddy, can I come hang out? And he would have to say yes, and that would be a direct line to famous people, you see?" Brendon continued. Believe it or not, this wasn't out of character for him at all, he was a friendly person.

The person on the other end had a really nice voice, Brendon had noticed. The guy replied, "But with that line of thinking, really anyone could become insanely famous. So what would be special about that guy?"

Brendon smiled and sat down at his table, "See, nothing, really. But I like to believe things happen for a reason, maybe not everything, but definitely some things. Out of all the wrong numbers to call, he called mine. It's like how you did, actually. See, you woke up this morning with the strangest urge to buy things priced at a dollar, and that led you to now. Do you think that maybe you were meant to meet me? Maybe I'll change your life."

The other boy chuckled. "I doubt it."

"I bet I can prove you wrong," Brendon said. His mother would forbid him from doing anything like this, which made it all the more fun. I'm guessing you're local, so why don't you come meet me at that Mexican restaurant on Main street for lunch. Take a risk."

Brendon knew nothing about this guy, he didn't know if the guy would be free, or if he'd even be interesting. But he had a feeling, and a feeling is usually enough for him to do something dumb.

"Are you fucking insane? I could be a serial killer for all you know."

"As much as I doubt it, if you were, more life experience for me. See you there at noon! My name's Brendon, by the way."

"I am not coming, you are such a dumb ass," the boy said on the other line.

"I'll be there anyways," Brendon said before the boy hung up.

The phone was out to ruin his life, Brendon was still sure of it, but maybe it was trying to do some good, too.

 

He had only been sitting at his table for ten minutes before a skinny boy with a really pretty face slid in across from him. Brendon felt bad that the boy's pretty face was the first thing that he noticed, but it practically glowed, he was that pretty. It also probably wasn't correct to refer to a boy his age as pretty, but it worked best, handsome didn't create the right image. He was also wearing eyeliner, which only added to his prettiness.

"See, I knew you would come. And I don't think either of us are killing material," Brendon greeted the boy. "What's your name, then?"

The boy sighed and looked down at the table, "Ryan."

"Cool, so do you go to school around here? Or are you out of high school? I'll be a senior this year, but I've still got the whole summer ahead of me."

Ryan looked up at him, and Brendion could tell he was thinking a lot. It was probably a common thing for him, Brendon guessed.

"You are so strange," Ryan said, before answering Brendon's question. "I just graduated, I'm going to the local college next year. Why are you asking about me, are you going to start stalking me?"

"No, definitely not. Along the lines of what I said earlier, I think we're meant to be friends."

Ryan didn't get the chance to respond, because their waitress came up then to ask them what they wanted to eat. Brendon didn't even have to look at his menu, and he noticed neither did Ryan. They were both extremely familiar with this place, it was strange how they hadn't known each other, since the town wasn't that big.

After their waitress left, Brendon turned to a TV that was set up along the wall. The local midday news was on, and they were showing pictures of dogs from the pound.

"Ryan, look at the puppies, they're adorable!" Brendon gushed excitedly. 

Ryan chuckled at him, but joined Brendon's commentary of the dogs easily. 

From there, everything went smoothly, Brendon couldn't actually believe how right he was. There food came with them barely noticing, since they were too intertwined in their own conversation. 

Eventually, their food got eaten, and they were on their way out. 

The walked outside of the restaurant, and Ryan wordlessly followed Brendon to his car. There, away from the eyes of anyone else, Brendon leaned forward and kissed Ryan lightly on the lips. He had no idea how Ryan would react, for all he knew he would get punched, but yet again he had a feeling. 

"You are so fucking insane. I had to come so I could be there in the future to stop you from doing such dumb things," Ryan admitted after Brendon pulled away. "Seriously, someone needs to watch out for you."

This time Ryan leaned forward and put his hands on Brendon's hips to get a steady hold on him.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Brendon rushed out between kisses.

"And the first step is that you are no longer allowed to answer the phone," Ryan ordered.

"Fine by me. By the way, why were you calling the Dollar Store, who even does that?"

Ryan blushed and refused to say anything, which caused Brendon to laugh. "Come on, tell me!"

"No, Brendon," Ryan insisted.

"Please?" Brendon begged with a pout.

"No."

Brendon continued to pout.

"It wont work."

"Can I at least have your number, then?"

Ryan smiled, "I guess that would work. I can't be trusted to call the right number, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, a little thing, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written anything, I've been busy (this is a lie, we got Netflix on our TV and I had to finish watching Supernatural, whoops). I hope you like it! Oh, and I was chosen for this writing thing at my school, so I think that's pretty cool. I can't tell if I'm a good writer or I'm just better than the rest of my school which probably doesn't mean much. Still, I'm happy either way!


End file.
